


Вы прекрасны, учитель

by charming_fiction



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Masturbation, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_fiction/pseuds/charming_fiction
Summary: Оби-ван не понял в какой именно момент получилось так, что он потерял контроль над ситуацией и теперь лежал в собственной постели в наручниках, блокирующих силу, с собственным учеником, сидящим у него на бёдрах...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	Вы прекрасны, учитель

**Author's Note:**

> События фанфика происходят между вторым и третьим эпизодами, когда Энакин ещё был падаваном  
> Господи, как же я люблю этот фандом. Выходит новый сезон ВК, и он оживает. Обикин - лучший пейринг Галактики  
> Кстати, лучше не читайте, если не хотите конкретный pwp, хрень полная, я предупреждаю))  
> так же приглашаю вас в паблик с мемами по этому фанфику и в целом по моему творчеству https://vk.com/charmingfiction

Оби-ван не понял в какой именно момент получилось так, что он потерял контроль над ситуацией и теперь лежал в собственной постели в наручниках, блокирующих силу, с собственным учеником, сидящим у него на бёдрах. За окном была глухая ночь, они остановились в каком-то галактическом отеле после выматывающей миссии. Оби-ван давно чувствовал, что Энакин на пределе, хотя и не предполагал, что в том смысле слова. Он думал, что юному Скайуокеру всего лишь нужен отдых, и только поэтому ученик весь день ходил мрачный и неразговорчивый. Что ж, по-крайней мере, сейчас Энакин улыбался, но эта улыбка, казалось, не предвещала Кеноби ничего хорошего.

Просто в какой-то момент спокойного сна Оби-вана на пороге его комнаты появился Скайуокер.

— Эни? — Кеноби приподнялся в постели. В полудрёме ему показалось, что перед ним снова стоит тот самый мальчик с Татуина. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

— Со мной всё хорошо, учитель, — ответил ему юноша, голос пронизывал трепет, как если бы он что-то замышлял. Послышались его приближающиеся шаги.

— А, ладно, хорошо... Тогда... Тогда что произошло?

Кеноби сел на кровати, растирая глаза, готовый уже спустить ноги и пойти куда-угодно за учеником.

— Вы... Вы так заботливы ко мне, учитель. — Энакин положил что-то на пол и зачем-то начал забираться на кровать. — Я вас очень люблю.

Оби-ван осознал, что его сердце тонет до самого желудка от этих слов, и поперёк горла встаёт ком, который он не сможет проглотить. Кеноби подавил в себе нарастающую надежду. Нет, конечно, нет. Мальчик не это имел в виду.

— Я... Я тоже люблю тебя, Энакин. Тебе приснился кошмар? Пойдём, мы можем помедитировать вмес...

Только сейчас Оби-ван смог увидеть насколько безумным и одержимым выглядит Энакин, и это заставило его потерять способность говорить на секунду. Забравшись на кровать, Скайуокер медленно двинулся к Оби-вану на четвереньках.

— Энакин, что ты?.. — преодолев оцепенение, Кеноби хотел встать, но был вдруг удержан в постели Силой.

— Не сопротивляйтесь, учитель, прошу, я не сделаю вам больно. Я знаю, что вам может понравиться. Я много тренировался. Я знаю, как доставить вам удовольствие! — горячо сказал Энакин, садясь Оби-вану на бёдра.

Так, это зашло слишком далеко.

— Энакин, — Кеноби легко разрушил Силу, которая удерживала его и сел на постели, приближаясь к лицу ученика. — Во-первых, ты используешь Силу не по назначению. Так не поступают джедаи...

— А может быть я не хочу больше быть треклятым джедаем?! — неожиданно зашипел Энакин, и его радужка окрасилась в жёлтый. Он притянул к себе какие-то наручники с пола, и руки Оби-вана в мгновение ока были закрыты. Кеноби попытался использовать Силу, чтобы открыть их, однако с ужасом отдал себе отчёт, что ничего не происходит.

Клетка захлопнулась.

В ту же секунду Энакин взял его руки и начал остервенело зацеловывать, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Потом он взял один из пальцев себе в рот и стал водить по нему языком. Оби-ван же сидел, немного шокированный поворотом событий. Он смотрел за действиями Энакина и чувствовал — в паху всё туже затягивается узел почти болезненного возбуждения.

— Эн... Энакин! — Оби-ван попытался оторвать свои руки от его губ, и был ещё крепче притянут одной лишь силой мысли. — Что ты делаешь? Так... Так нельзя! Страсть ведёт к Тёмной стороне. Ты ведь всегда мечтал сражаться со злом, а не примкнуть к нему!

— Я тоже так убеждал себя первое время, — задумчиво произнёс Энакин, наблюдая за тем, как по длинным пальцам Оби-вана стекает его слюна, и расплылся в улыбке. — Боги, это не мои фантазии, я правда это сделал... Делаю.

— Первое время? Как давно? Почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал?

— Вы бы не дали мне то, что я хочу, учитель. И теперь я беру это сам.

— Ч-чего ты хочешь? — У Оби-вана всё похолодело внутри от интонации ученика.

— Вас, — Энакин обжёг Кеноби голодным взглядом. — Вы бы сказали то, что говорите сейчас. Что всё это приведёт меня к Тёмной стороне, что эмоции надо сдерживать. А я устал их сдерживать! Я устал от устоев джедаев! Устал притворяться, что вы мне безразличны!

— Энакин, ты хоть видел себя? У тебя глаза ситха! Прошу, сними наручники и позволь тебе помочь.

— Потом, — нетерпеливо помотал головой Скайуокер, с упоением зарываясь руками в отросшие волосы Оби-вана. Внутри юноши отзывался внутренний жар, будто в груди могло расплавиться железо.

— Потом может быть поздно! — тревожился Кеноби. — Прошу, Энакин, я люблю тебя и хочу для тебя лишь всего наилучшего.

Скайуокер приблизился и судорожно вдохнул, перебирая чужие пряди. Он ощущал одурманивающий запах Оби-вана, от которого начинало сводить все тело.

— Вы любите меня не так, как я люблю вас. Я чувствую это.

— Я... Я просто старше и опытнее, а у тебя гормоны играют, вот и все. Ты сможешь это преодолеть.

— Так долго гормоны играть не могут! Это любовь! Самая настоящая! — прокричал Энакин это прямо в лицо, и тотчас раскаялся, прижавшись к Оби-вану. — П-простите, учитель. Мне жаль, что я на вас сорвался.

— Это хорошо, очень хорошо. Если ты испытываешь вину, для тебя ничего не потеряно.

Энакин немного отстранился, сглотнул, лаская лицо Оби-вана, проводя пальцами по его губам, гладя щёки и проводя по закрытым глазам. Кеноби же решился на отчаянный шаг: он поймал губами руку и легонько поцеловал в ладонь. Это, как и рассчитывал Оби-ван, заставило юного Скайуокера растеряться и покраснеть.

— Освободи меня, Энакин, и мы продолжим.

На мгновение в золотых зрачках промелькнули голубые, и вот уже, казалось бы, спасение близко, но Оби-ван забыл, что Сила его покинула, и сейчас он словно открытая книга.

— Нет, вы лжёте! — вскипел Энакин.

Далее Кеноби повалили на постель, будто он ничего не весил, запрокинули его руки над головой и нависли сверху. Энакин самодовольно хмыкнул. Внутри него всё рычало от азарта и предвкушения. Он приблизился к лицу Оби-вана и стал на удивление умело целоваться, специально ёрзая на его бёдрах. Скайуокер изучал его языком и губами так жадно, властно, с такой горячностью, словно Оби-ван мог в любую секунду исчезнуть.

— Вы прекрасны, учитель... — прошептал Энакин после долгого влажного поцелуя. Он начал спускаться к шее, изрядно покрывая её засосами.

— Энакин, прошу, остановись, ты будешь обо всём этом жалеть, — в очередной раз повторил Оби-ван, догадываясь, что щёки начинают гореть. О сила, это же всё придётся залечить!

— Я уже жалею, — покачал головой Энакин, озорно улыбаясь. — Жалею, что не сделал так раньше. — И облизал кожу вокруг кадыка.

Любые попытки сопротивления пререкались Силой, подчиняющейся Энакину настолько легко, что кровь стыла в жилах. Конечно, Оби-ван и раньше знал, что Скайуокеру она давалась чрезвычайно легко, но теперь Сила будто вовсе прогнулась под Энакина, стала безмолвным продолжением его воли. И Кеноби сейчас был под воздействием этой воли.

Воздух в комнате казался теперь плотным и горячим. Ночная туника Оби-вана от нетерпения была разорвана, снимать через руки было проблематично, и вместо извинений за испорченную одежду Энакин стал тереться о бёдра быстрее. Это почти что сразу вызвало у Оби-вана сдавленный стон, и Скайуокер просиял, поняв, где больное место.

— Вы давно себя не удовлетворяли, учитель?

Тем временем, Скайуокер припал к соскам губами, чем заставил Оби-вана дёрнуться и часто задышать.

— О сила, Энакин! Тебе же не тринадцать! — огрызнулся на выпад Кеноби, чувствуя, как уже даже уши плавятся от смущения и негодования.

— И всё же, ответьте. Наверняка, из-за миссии было невозможно расслабиться. А после битвы всегда так жарко...

— Я уже очень давно себя не удовлетворяю. Бросил это ещё будучи быть падаваном. И тебе советую.

— Мастурбация приведёт меня к Тёмной стороне? — усмехнулся Энакин.

— Страсть приведёт тебя к Тёмной стороне! Она тебя погубит, Энакин. Ты очень одарённый, и от твоего выбора зависит судьба Галак!..

Энакин осторожно укусил сосок Оби-вана, и это сработало, заставляя учителя прекратить говорить и в который раз застонать, вздрогнув. Скайуокер поднял взгляд на Кеноби — осуждающего, раскрасневшегося, с искусанными губами, беспомощного настолько, что он не способен даже контролировать собственный голос.

— Возможно, если бы вы себя удовлетворяли, вы бы сейчас реагировали меньше, — улыбнулся Энакин, продолжая дорожку из поцелуев дальше — к впалому животу.

— Мне так не кажется.

Энакин сполз ниже и стал снимать штаны Оби-вана, с удовольствием обнаруживая, что тот уже возбуждён.

— Вам ведь нравится, учитель, признайте.

— Думаю, тебе не надо объяснять разницу между низменными желаниями тела и стремлениями души.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Энакин, лаская член Оби-вана. — Вашему телу нравится? Это удовлетворяет ваши низменных желания?

Кеноби пробрало на смех.

— Моё тело много что удовлетворяет. Когда мы удовлетворяем неизменные потребности наперекор своих убеждений, остаётся душа и совесть, которые будут грызть похуже любого голода или похоти...

Энакин, внимательно слушая, выделил немного слюны на головку члена Оби-вана. По телу мужчины прокатилась горячая волна.

— Продолжайте, учитель. Я весь внимаю, — и после этого начал ласкать его член языком. Сначала медленно, прислушиваясь к неровному дыханию Оби-вана, а затем наращивая темп.

Колени Кеноби задрожали, когда вожделение ударило в пах с новой силой. Закованные руки гудели, в голове было мутно. Ему удалось заставить себя выражаться ясно, хоть и не вполне сдержанно.

— Нужно находить в себе покой и стремиться к нему... — попытался продолжить Кеноби, но слова застревали в глотке. Он помотал головой, стараясь не поддаваться накатывающему наслаждению. — Нет эмоций: есть только покой... Нет невежества: есть... Ах! Когда ты только этому научился?! З-знание... Нет страсти: есть ясность ума!.. — Оби-ван чуть не сорвался на крик.

— Пытаетесь прикрыться кодексом, учитель? — усмехнулся Энакин.

— Ты у меня его выучишь, Энакин, — стараясь отдышаться, гневно проговорил Оби-ван. — Ночью буду поднимать и не давать спать, пока не расскажешь все значения.

— Вы и так не давали мне спать, хоть сами об этом не знали.

— Ты... Думал обо мне? — несмело предположил Кеноби, заглядывая ученику в глаза — опять становились обычными.

Энакин осторожно кивнул.

— О вашем голосе, о волосах, о вашем мягком смехе, о вашем мастерстве, о постоянных поучениях, о нашей первой встрече, вы с самого начала мне понравились... — Рука Энакина вновь легла на член Оби-вана, и он непроизвольно начал по нему водить. — О вашем сильном теле, о том, как я им завладею... о том, как вы будете принадлежать только мне, выгибаться и стонать под моими ласками. О том, как мы объединимся и станем самыми сильными джедаями в истории, будем управлять всеми. Вся Галактика будет перед нами трепетать!..

Оби-ван не выдержал. Он излился в руку Энакина, хватая ртом воздух, словно перед смертью. Потом Кеноби нахмурился, неодобрительно качая головой, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к ученику. Энакин же ликовал. Сладкое и теплое чувство разлилось по телу Скайуокера, заставляя губы юноши искривиться в полуулыбке.

— Тебе нужен другой учитель, — обречённо заключил Оби-ван, бесцельно пялясь в потолок. В тот момент ему даже на секунду показалось, что он очутился в вакууме и пустота заполнила его сознание. — Я ужасен.

Но это было лишь на секунду.

— Нет, не говорите так! Вы — прекрасный учитель! Лучше всех, кто есть! — вспыхнул Энакин и рванул к Оби-вану, снова садясь сверху и целуя его, пока не закончился кислород, оставив на языке специфический привкус.

— Энакин, я не справился со своей задачей, ты пал на Тёмную сторону. Я плохой учитель.

— Нет! Если вы передадите меня кому-то другому, я не смогу видеть вас также часто! Я не вынесу этого, учитель! — Мальчишка готов был заплакать, и эта картина разбивала Оби-вану сердце. Если бы он мог, то бы погладил падавана по голове как обычно это делает, чтобы успокоить его. Но он не мог, и Энакин взорвался злостью. — Мы будем вместе! — решительно объявил он и коснулся висков Оби-вана, закрывая глаза.

— Нет, Энакин! Работа с разумом очень!.. — Кеноби непонятно дёрнуло, и он скривился как от пощёчины.

— Я вижу ваши мысли, учитель. Их так много. Много беспокойства и гнева. Так много грязи... Как вы всё это держите в себе?

— Эни, это... Это опасно...

— Так много тревоги обо мне, — улыбнулся Энакин, коснувшись лба Оби-вана своим. А затем улыбка начала таять.

— Нет, Энакин, прекрати, — яснее выразился Кеноби. Наручники начали нагреваться. — Там много того, что тебе нельзя знать.

— Вы... — Голос Скайуокера надломился, и из глаз полились слёзы. Он начал терять контроль. — Вы тоже испытываете ко мне чувства? И вы это всё время скрывали? Так много боли! Боги, как?.. Учитель!

Наручники со свистом разлетелись, Оби-ван резко сел, увлекая за собой рыдающего навзрыд Энакина. Связь разорвалась. Вздохнув, Кеноби притянул его к себе в объятия.

— Вы так много страдаете, учитель. Как вы так можете? Почему вы не делитесь? — спрашивал Скайуокер, прижимаясь ближе.

— Ты бы также отреагировал на разум любого другого человека. Все люди страдают, мой юный падаван. Боль и ошибки — это неотъемлемая часть жизни. Они позволяют нам учиться... — Оби-ван снова вздохнул, стараясь успокоить уже свой разум, потревоженный воспоминаниями, которые, как ему казалось, уже давно должны были быть похоронены. — Вот почему я говорил, что это опасно. Тем более, когда я был ограничен в силе, и не мог тебе помочь.

Мягкий баритон Оби-вана успокаивал, он некоторое время гладил Энакина по голове, а после отстранился, поцеловав макушку.

— Ох, учитель, вы настолько сильны, что смогли уничтожить наручники?

— "Настолько силён"? Нет, наручники разрушил бы любой умелый рыцарь-джедай. Скорее ты, Энакин, был настолько силён, что неосознанно усиливал их действие. Тебе нужно научиться самоконтролю. Смотри, к чему привело потакание своему эго и игнорирование мозга.

Оби-ван слабо тыкнул Скайуокера в лоб, туда же, куда поцеловал.

— Я не игнорировал мозг. Я использовал его, чтобы реализовать низменные желания своего тела, — попытался оправдаться тот.

— Тебе ещё многому нужно научиться, прежде чем начать потакать своим желаниям, — недовольно сказал Оби-ван. — Твоя... Твоя мощь безгранична, Энакин, и это меня тревожит. Я... Я не знаю, что делать.

— Вы меня боитесь, да? — прошептал Энакин. — Я это чувствую.

Оби-ван сглотнул, внутренности завязались узлом.

— Я боюсь не тебя, а то, что ты можешь сделать на эмоциях. Учись контролировать себя, медитируй, прошу. Всё это может закончится очень печально. А пока...

— А пока?

— Отвечая на твои вопросы, (думаю, уже нет смысла скрывать), да, я тебя люблю, Энакин, и ты прав, не так, как ты. Твоя любовь импульсивна, горяча, как у всех в твоём возрасте. Я много всего повидал, относительно контролирую себя и воспринимаю тебя в ином свете, но всё же... Всё же мои эмоции непозволительно сильны. Очень сильны. Это неправильно, хотя бы потому, что я намного тебя старше и мужчина. Тебе нужно найти себе кого-то более подходящего...

— Я не согласен, нет никого более подходящего, чем вы!

Оби-ван мягко рассмеялся, и это вызывало улыбку и у Энакина. Он осознал, что всем сердцем хочет вновь поцеловать учителя, прижаться сильнее, стать единым целым.

— Учитель, вы прекрасны. Правда.

— Ты просто ослеплён и не можешь говорить беспристрастно, вот и всё.

— Разве что, ослеплён вашей красотой и любовью к вам,* — с этими словами Энакин осторожно убрал налипшие от пота волосы с лица Оби-вана и нежно провёл рукой по губам.

— Пора ложится спать, завтра тяжёлый день, — предупредил тот.

— А мы не долго, — пообещал Энакин, решив в ту ночь взять от жизни всё, и с улыбкой повалил Оби-вана на спину.

— Энакин, ты опять?

— Ну, учи-итель, — разочарованно простонал он, как бы невзначай потеревшись бёдрами. Оби-ван ахнул, не ожидавший такой манипуляции со стороны ученика, и почувствовал, как что-то обрывается в животе.

— Энакин, нет, — твёрдо ответил Кеноби, и его запястья перехватили, когда он попытался снять с себя Скайуокера.

— Почему? — запротестовал тот, и Оби-ван ощутил покалывание в горле. Он не стал подавать виду, чтобы ещё больше не напугать мальчишку. — Вы же любите меня! Зачем вы меня отвергаете? Зачем вы заставляете нас обоих страдать, если мы можем быть счастливы?!

Энакин сорвался на крик, и стоило ему только сверкнуть золотыми глазами, полными слёз, как Оби-ван понял, что не может даже вдохнуть, а тело приковано к кровати, словно кровь загустела и превратилась в олово.

Где-то в другой комнате выбило окно, задул сильный ветер, и их окутало небольшое подобие урагана, переворачивая в комнате всё, что плохо лежит. Вихрь игрался с волосами, падаванская косичка Энакина трепетала, его яркие глаза в темноте будто бы начинали светиться, а искажённое злобой и болью лицо завершало образ самого могущества, самой Силы во плоти.

Оби-ван же стремительно краснел, воздуха не хватало, лёгкие обжигало огнём, а скинуть оковы удушения стало совсем невозможно. Вся Сила вокруг исчезла, как если бы её поглотили. Кеноби ощутил себя ещё более беспомощным и жалким, чем раньше. Он захрипел, невольно выгибаясь, спина покрылась испариной. Казалось, что по его телу прошел заряд тока, а внутри все вибрировало в агонии. Энакин наблюдал за этим с нескрываемым желанием, а хрипы взбудоражили сознание юноши ещё больше. Он позволил Оби-вану дышать и тут же развёл его ноги.

Прерывистое дыхание Кеноби, то, как он схватился за горло и закашлялся, заставляло Энакина испытывать нарастающее тепло внизу живота, он ещё никогда не был так возбуждён. Волосы вставали дыбом и во всём теле чувствовалась какая-то жуткая истома. Ни одна его влажная мечта не могла сравнится с тем, в каком состоянии сейчас предстал Оби-ван перед ним.

— Что вы предпочтёте, учитель? Что бы вы были во мне или что бы я был в вас? — спросил Энакин, слизнув пот, выступивший на шее Кеноби. Он же, не до конца придя в себя, отозвался на ласку несдержанным стоном, и Скайуокер с ухмылкой продолжил покрывать тело поцелуями, укусами и засосами, выжимая из ситуации максимум. — Знаете, я пробовал и кровь, и пот, и семя у разных существ, но только у вас они мне кажется такими... пьянящими. Совсем не похожими на других.

— Энакин... — выдохнул Оби-ван, слабо качая головой. — Не надо... Прошу, прекрати. Это неправильно.

— Сейчас я решаю, что правильно, а что нет! — отрезал Скайуокер. — Вы так и не ответили... — Он резко сменил тон на покорный. — Вы хотите, чтобы я был в вас или вы во мне? В ваших мыслях я видел разное и не могу решить, что лучше. Помогите мне.

Пару секунд Оби-ван исступлённо смотрел на ситхские глаза напротив.

— Тебе будет больно... — наконец сказал он, проглотив слюну. — Лучше... Лучше ты во мне.

— Ох, учитель, — нежно протянул Энакин, проводя рукой по усталому лицу Оби-вана, который закрыл глаза от этого прикосновения. — Вы даже сейчас заботитесь обо мне. Я вас так люблю! — И утянул его в длинный, полный теплоты и благовейности, поцелуй, которому Оби-ван и не сопротивлялся, и не отвечал.

Энакин начал судорожно снимать с себя одежду и дал Кеноби залюбоваться им. Заметив это, Скайуокер зардел, будто семиклассница, и скомкано улыбнулся.

Он взял с пола смазку, которую принёс вместе с наручниками, и, мазнув немного на пальцы, стал растирать около входа Оби-вана. Когда в мужчину вошёл один палец, он лишь поморщился и выровнял дыхание, и Энакин другой рукой стал аккуратно водить по члену мужчины.

— А вы тугой, — рассмеялся Скайуокер.

— У меня не было связей очень давно. Я уже даже не помню, когда в последний раз.

— Я не представляю, какого это — так долго не получать разрядки. У джедаев же нет строгого табу на это. Почему вы хотя бы иногда не уединялись с кем-нибудь?

— Считал это низким, не достойным джедая.

Энакин медленно ввёл второй палец, и Оби-ван зашипел, выгибаясь. Юноша сразу попытался компенсировать боль и поцеловал кожу рядом с пупком, от чего Кеноби вздрогнул и рассмеялся.

— Боитесь щекотки, учитель? — хитро сверкнул взглядом Энакин, начав водить носом по животу, заставляя Оби-вана извиваться на постели и хохотать.

— Энакин, прекрати! — сквозь смех выдавил он.

Тем временем, пальцы внутри Кеноби осторожно начали двигаться, и он заскулил под влиянием двух противоречивых чувств. Всё его существо сжалось от смеси трепета, блаженства и мучительной боли. Энакин медленно наращивал темп, полностью переключив ласки на живот, выводя языком узоры и оставляя сладкие засосы на мягкой коже.

— Тебе так нравится ставить мне синяки?

— Мне нравится видеть результаты своей работы, — сказал Энакин, прерываясь.

Пальцы, между тем, уже свободно продвигались вперёд, подключился третий, и Энакин с волнением понял, что можно уже приступать.

— Вы готовы, учитель? — на всякий случай спросил он.

— Думаю, да.

Скайуокер, приподняв за бёдра, опасливо вошёл в Оби-вана, и весь мир будто бы замер. Энакин был так взволнован моментом, что, казалось, из его глаз вот-вот полетят искры. Он осторожно начал движение и стонал при каждом рывке. Сам Оби-ван относился к этому спокойнее, иногда позволяя пробиться дрожи, но в основном концентрируя внимание на ученике.

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Я достаточно опытен, — нежно улыбнулся Энакин, наклонив голову вбок, а затем резко ускоряясь, заставляя Оби-вана вскрикнуть. Скайуокер нагнулся и стал целовать излюбленную шею, заходя за ухо и шепча уже на него: — Вы так красивы, учитель.

Кеноби понял, как дико колотится сердце о грудную клетку и как Сила вновь наполняет вены, словно прилив, импульс, взрыв. Осознав, что ничего больше не удерживает его, он обхватил плечи Энакина, выгибаясь навстречу движениям. Он отправился дальше и зарылся пальцами в короткие, колючие волосы. Когда Энакин немного отстранился, его мгновенно притянули обратно за падаванскую косичку, и это ему более чем пришлось по вкусу.

— Вам нравится учитель? — усмехнулся Энакин. Они были так близко, что их губы едва ли не соприкасались друг с другом.

— Да, — признался Оби-ван, и одно это короткое слово пробудило в Скайуокере небывалую страсть. Ещё быстрее движения, ещё больше поцелуев, ещё громче стоны в унисон.

Они кончили почти что одновременно. Непонятно, сколько прошло до этой секунды, когда остатки мыслей просто испарились. Оби-Вана словно накрыли толстым одеялом нахлынувших чувств. Ничего нет перед глазами, ничего нет в голове, ничего нет в груди. И самого его больше нет. Только они вдвоём. Едины. Неотделимы.

Энакин обессиленно навалился сверху. Оби-ван ощутил давно забытый вкус наполненности. Он приобнял Скайуокера, упираясь тому лбом в шею. Они тяжело дышали в одном ритме. Заметив бьющуюся жилку, Оби-ван быстро облизнул сухие губы и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на этом месте. Рот Энакина растянулся в подрагивающей улыбке.

— Всегда хотел тебя поцеловать туда, когда ты тренировался, — раздался осипший голос.

— Всегда хотел вас завалить, когда вы тренировались, — парировал юноша, и Оби-ван прыснул от смеха.

— Давай всё-таки ложиться, — предложил он, опуская веки. — Я готов спать вечность.

— Я останусь здесь, — предупредил Скайуокер.

— Делай уже что хочешь, Энакин.

А он улыбнулся и лёг рядом, притягивая сползшее одеяло.

— Доброй ночи, учитель.

— Доброй ночи...


End file.
